


Blood Moon

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Horror, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Revenge, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia and Madeleine survive that fateful night in the Théâtre des Vampires, and are free to build a new life together. But something will always be missing for the vampire child...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friends and to fans of little Claudia. Here, she gets to live, like I always wished she could!!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, they are just playing with me! I am making no money from this, so suing is a waste of time!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

Claudia stood silently by the window and watched the full moon rise. Her face was tranquil in expression as her clear vampire eyes took in its faint reddish glow, belying the turmoil of her thoughts. Nearby, Madeleine sat with her head bowed in concentration, diligently threading Venetian glass beads and freshwater pearls into a necklace for Claudia. She too appeared serene, her movements careful and unhurried, but Claudia knew that Madeleine’s mind was filled with as much turbulence as her own.

Both of them were extremely lucky to be alive. Or reborn into un-death, whatever the case may have been.

Louis had managed to save Claudia and Madeleine. As the two female vampires held each other for comfort and awaited the rising of the burning sun, Madeleine trembling in terror and Claudia numb with mute despair, the door to the oubliette had suddenly been flung open and his strong hands had pulled them both to safety. Claudia had awoken the following night with blood-tears streaking her face, her tiny, graceful fingers tracing the line of Madeleine’s cheekbone in wonder at still possessing consciousness.

She had expected to find herself in heaven, hell or nothingness – but there she was, in the arms of the woman who had claimed more of her heart than Claudia had first realized.

Louis had not spoken of what manner of deal or pact he must have made with Lestat, or Armand, or very likely both, to secure the lives of Claudia and Madeleine. His face had shown an expression of calm relief, but in his eyes had lingered traces of the agonies he had suffered. 

He did, however, say that he would not be able to stay with Claudia for very much longer. And that the vampires at the theater would have to die.

It was of these words that Claudia was thinking as she stood and looked up at the blood moon, one delicate hand entwined in a velvet curtain, her slender frame draped in a new gown of blue silk and two shimmering diamond clips fastening her golden curls away from her face, which still resembled that of a porcelain doll after all this time. But she no longer appeared to be the baby doll Louis and Lestat had once regarded her as, playing with her, indulging and pampering her as if she existed solely for their amusement. Rather, Claudia looked exactly like the lady doll crafted by the skilled hands of Madeleine in those early days of their acquaintance that seemed so long ago.

A perfect woman in miniature, exquisitely formed by immortality. But Claudia was no longer fragile like a little china doll. No childish or spiteful hand would ever crush her in a fit of pique or act of misguided justice.

As the moon shone with its glorious yet faintly menacing light, Claudia wondered if Estelle and Celeste, those exquisite cold beauties from the Théâtre des Vampires, would weep and cling to each other as they burned to ashes, seeking consolation in one another as Claudia and Madeleine had when they were faced with the threat of death. 

It was not very likely, Claudia thought and, catching the eye of Madeleine as she looked up from her work, she knew that the woman she now adored completely agreed with her. Those icy creatures were incapable of love.

Not so Louis, Claudia’s beloved father and protector. Claudia knew all too well that Louis, even though he had to leave her now, would love her for all eternity. 

With a sudden blur of tears tinged with the same scarlet as the moon filling her eyes, Claudia found her heart aching for Louis. She had thought that she wanted to be free of him forever, but she had been sadly mistaken.

Claudia was happy, overjoyed in fact, to be starting a new life with Madeleine, but she was going to miss Louis for always.


End file.
